Almost Here
by MyThErApIsTWaRnEdMe
Summary: OneShot Songfic to the song 'Almost Here' by Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden. After a ghostly incident over a year ago, Sam has a tough decision to make when Danny still isn't himself...


**A/N: **Hi all! Lol, I seem to be on a OneShot Songfic spree at the moment! So, here is another one, though I think my fave is 'Who Knew', just 'cause I love that song by Pink. I hope you all enjoy it, though, and please review! Also, thank you so much to my two reviewers of my other Songfic, 'Who Knew'- IlovTrunks16 and DxSfluffluver4ever! You're reviews meant a lot to me, so thank you! And I can't believe silver-eyed-witch13 put it on her faves list! I was so stunned and happy! Thank you! **:D**

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, I don't. I also do not own the song 'Almost Here' by Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden, nor do I own the lyrics.

- - - - - -Almost Here- - - - - -

'Danny?' Sam called, walking out into the hallway. She was sure she had heard the door open. She sighed, and returned to the dining room, where the table only bore one full plate, her own empty. Wishful thinking, more like, she thought ruefully. She sat back down, eyeing his empty place sadly.

It had been this way for over a year now, ever since he had become obsessed with hunting ghosts. Ever since Jazz had been killed in a ghost incident.

She sighed and looked back at her cleared plate. He couldn't have prevented it in any way, but he still blamed himself for it, she knew it, no matter how many times she, or anyone else, for that matter, told him he wasn't.

When he had first learned of it, he had been completely devastated, and he had held onto that grief, no matter what anyone did or said, and that grief had turned into a grim determination to exterminate each and every ghost he could.

Sam heaved another sigh and twisted her bracelets worriedly. She had thought a lot over how Danny acted now; how he behaved, how he had left her behind in his own quest for vengeance. How it was like she wasn't even there, sometimes. And so she had come to a decision, one that broke her heart, but had to be made. There was no other way, and she couldn't carry on like this-crying at night when the house was empty except for her, when he was moody and shut her out, when he was there, but she still felt alone…she couldn't handle it anymore.

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut, and she knew he was home. In a way, she had hoped he wouldn't come back, so she would never have to do this…

'Sam?' called a voice, and she smiled faintly, before getting to her feet and hurrying to the doorway.

'Hey,' she called, seeing him standing there in the hall, hanging his coat up. He turned at her voice and smiled slightly, his hair ruffled and his beautiful blue eyes apologetic. How she loved his eyes…how she loved _him_…

'I'm so sorry I'm late, got held up with the box ghost again,' he said with a roll of his eyes.

She smiled faintly. Throughout Danny's life, there always seemed to be one constant ghost-the Box Ghost.

'You'd have thought he would have learned by now, wouldn't you?' he said with a grin, walking towards her.

She laughed quietly. 'Maybe, but then, he is the box ghost,' she pointed out, already feeling horrible for what she was about to do. She nearly decided not to, when he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her.

But she had to do this…the tenderness he now showed seemed like the first in a long time…Why did he have to be so nice now? She didn't want to leave him…Maybe, if he got help like she had suggested, to properly let go of his grief, hurt and anger…then they could be together…but now, with things the way they were…she was at breaking point.

He looked at her concernedly when she pulled away from the kiss and pushed away from him, her eyes averted.

'Sam?' he asked questioningly, eyes watching her with worry as he reached a hand out for her and she pulled away again.

What was going on?

'Danny, I think…I think we need to have a talk,' Sam said, her throat already constricting at the look in his eyes.

'Why, what's wrong, what's happened?' Danny asked quickly, fearing the worst. Had someone else been killed by a ghost? Had a ghost hurt Sam?

'Nothing's happened,' Sam quickly reassured him, 'I just think we need to talk about some things. Important things.'

Danny looked at her uneasily. He was grateful nothing like he had imagined had happened, but the tone of her voice made him apprehensive as to what she wanted to talk about.

'Like what?' he asked warily, looking at her forlorn expression.

'Us,' she said simply.

He nearly stopped breathing. He prayed this wasn't headed where he thought it was…

Sam seemed to struggle with her next words, but she eventually managed to choke them out, tears already glistening in her eyes. She hoped she wasn't about to make the worst mistake in her life…

'I think we should take a break,' she choked out.

And his world crashed down all around him.

Did I hear you right  
'cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you

His mind was numbed, his heart shattering into agonising shards, his whole face showing broken disbelief and fear. She couldn't mean that, he loved her, she was his world, his light, his laughter…his hope…his love…how could this be happening? Hadn't they been happy all this time?

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?

'Why?' he whispered hoarsely, emotion already overtaking him in uncontrollable waves.

'Danny,' she said softly, hating the look of pain in his eyes. But she had to say this, had to do this…she couldn't fool herself anymore. 'You're never here…and when you are, I don't feel like you notice me, like _I'm _not even here. I cry when you're out at all hours, leaving me on my own all the time. You've become obsessed with ghosts, and I know it's because of Jazz, but, you have to get help, or see someone…you can't go on like this…and neither can I. I need you here, not out there searching for a ghost to fight with. I'm not asking you to stop fighting ghosts completely, but to just stop hunting for them. _I _need you Danny. I love you, and always will, but I can't go on living like this…' she trailed off, her eyes now burning as she fought to hold back the tears. She did still love him, she wasn't denying that. She just couldn't cope with his behaviour anymore.

He stared at her for a moment, absorbing what she had said, his heart clenching in sorrow and pain, his face showing all that he felt. 'Sam,' he murmured in shock-he hadn't realised she felt like that…how could he have not noticed? How could he have been so selfish? She had answered that one too…he _had _become obsessed with ghosts, the realisation of it suddenly falling into place…and Jazz…his heart wrenched. This was his fault…and he hated himself for it. He loved Sam so much…he couldn't lose her; he wouldn't survive without her…

'I…I'm sorry,' he managed to choke out, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he spoke. 'I didn't know you felt that way…oh god, I'm such an idiot,' he ranted, putting a fist to his temple as he began to pace, suddenly feeling so stupid and selfish for not seeing this…

'Danny,' Sam pleaded, hating herself for doing this to him, hated seeing him like this…She walked up to him and stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

He looked up at her with anguished eyes, and her heart broke. 'Sam, I'm so sorry…' he whispered, his gaze never leaving her face.

She could see that he truly was, and she nearly melted right there. But she couldn't.

'Please,' he suddenly begged, holding onto her arms in desperation, 'give me another chance, I'll change, I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave me, please…I can't…I can't live without you Sam, I love you too much.'

She looked up at his distressed face, and felt tears trickle from her eyes. She'd love to say ok and just carry on…

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause you're only almost here

'Danny…I love you, too, but…but we can't…I can't just say ok and forget how you've been. And we both know you wouldn't change like that, nor could you. I wouldn't expect you to. You…you need…time…' Sam said haltingly, her tears silently streaming down her face as she choked out her words.

'No,' Danny replied quickly, shaking his head vehemently. 'No, I don't, I don't need any time at all…I'll change from right now, this very second, I will, I'll change, just please…' he broke off, his throat constricted with emotions.

He just wanted her to let him try, just wanted to be with her, forever…

I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me  
Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Oh please protect me

'Danny,' she said sadly, shaking her head as she stepped closer to him. She felt as though her heart was tearing into shreds as he looked up at her, wounded, tears sparkling in his eyes, a few stray ones escaping down his cheeks.

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you

'Please,' he pleaded again, his tears now falling freely as she stood in front of him, the distress and desperation laid bare on his face.

She sobbed.

'Danny, don't, please,' she begged, not sure if she could do this…it was worse than she had ever imagined…

But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause you're only almost here

He stepped forwards and grasped her elbows gently, pulling her closer. 'Please, Sam, give me one more chance. I can't live without you. I don't want to,' he whispered hoarsely, looking pleadingly into her face.

Sam felt so torn. Here was the man she loved, had always loved, and she was about to walk away from him…was she crazy? But he hadn't been himself ever since Jazz's death. Sam had been left in a corner, forgotten in favour of ghosts…and until he sorted that out, she couldn't be with him.

'No, Danny,' she whispered, shaking her head, tears in her averted eyes, as she pulled away from him.

His arms fell limply by his sides.

Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you

'But I love you,' he whispered numbly, staring at her tearstained face, his already torn heart burning in flames.

She looked up at him ruefully.

But when I need you  
You're almost here

'I'm sorry, Danny,' she said brokenly, walking a few steps away to the adjoining kitchen to pick up her already packed suitcases.

He looked at her in disbelief and pain. He couldn't believe this was happening…it couldn't be…

Had he really been that bad? And when he thought about it briefly, he could see he had been, leaving Sam alone all the time…he felt sick with himself.

Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you

She carried her bags past him and put them by the front door, before slowly turning to face him, almost as if she didn't want to.

Tears were now running unchecked down her face.

He felt himself walk up to her as though in a dream, and he stopped just before her, his mind jammed. This was really happening…

'I…I'll…' Sam couldn't speak. This was it. And she didn't want to go.

Danny suddenly held her close to him, hugging her tightly, and he sobbed into her shoulder.

She hugged him back, her own cries ripped forcibly from her throat.

And when I hold you, you're almost here

He didn't want her to go, didn't want her to leave…he loved her, needed her…and it was his fault she was going…

Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted

He had always assumed she'd be there…and now, that was shattered.

After what seemed a lifetime, the two eventually pulled apart, tears quieting, and Danny watched as she lifted her bags.

He hated to ask, and knew if she gave them to him, he wouldn't let her have them back, in hopes that she would stay. 'Do you want me to carry your bags…?'

She cut him off with a weak smile that trembled, and she merely shook her head, too afraid to speak in case she started crying again.

This was it.

The pair stared into each other's red-rimmed eyes, just absorbing the sight of each other.

'Goodbye,' she whispered, opening the door with her free hand, and turning away, stepping outside.

He didn't think he could hurt any more than he already did, but he did. He stepped into the doorway, watching as she walked hurriedly down the path, her head bowed.

He wanted to run after her, get down on his knees and beg her to come back…but she had already given him her answer.

Even as she disappeared out of sight, he kept staring at where he had last seen her.

Eventually, he stepped back into the house, and shut the door with a dull thud.

It was so quiet. So…empty.

He tried to hold back the onslaught of tears, feeling as though he had something huge lodged painfully in his throat.

He walked hopelessly back down the hallway to the dining room, where Sam's empty plate still sat, next to his own full one. He walked into the room and up to her plate, everything still in a haze,and touched it softly, before looking hatefully at his own.

This was his fault, his own fault for being so stupid, so reckless and thoughtless…for being half-ghost.

He growled and grabbed his plate up, smashing it into the nearest wall.

It broke and clattered to the floor, food scattering everywhere.

If he hadn't been half-ghost in the first place, none of this would have ever happened…he wouldn't have been away hunting ghosts all the time…Jazz…Jazz would still be there…and Sam…

He let out a yell of pure emotional agony and anger, and he threw his wine glass, aiming it at the opposite wall.

It missed his target, and collided with a picture frame on the cupboard standing beside the wall, shattering to splinters.

Danny stopped and walked around the table, looking down at the picture before kneeling down beside it, hardly caring whether glass cut him or not.

He reached for the photo, and as he held it closer to his face so he could look at it properly, he could see it was one of him and Sam, smiling happily and holding onto each other, very much in love.

He held back a sob.

'Oh, Sam…' he murmured in a cracked voice, stroking the face of her picture with a finger. She had been right, and he would change…he had to get her back. He loved her too much not to.

'I love you,' he whispered, cradling the picture in his hands as though it were the most precious thing he owned in the world.

And now I'm with you, I'm close to tears  
'cause I know I'm almost here,  
Only almost here.

**A/N: **Hmm, I'm not writing very happy songfics though, am I? Lol,I really need to cheer up…so, please review and make me smile! **:D** Please tell me if you liked/disliked it, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Every review is valued! Thank you!


End file.
